


RE:winding silence

by xtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Moving On, Past, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: Kageyama changed drastically, and Kindaichi couldn't accept it in the least - despite all Kageyama will always be that'King of Court'.Yet when the two meet after what seems a long time, Kindaichi feels his frustration budding to a blank wall in front of him.





	RE:winding silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their one and only interaction in season 1? Mainly a lot of Kindaichi POV Also, I incorporated both prompts to this so do enjoy!!

 

> _But my words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence." - The Sound of Silence — Disturbed  / or  **Two Directions**_

* * *

With the incoming inter-high tournament speeding its way to the present time, Aoba Jousai also known as Seijoh was a team that had a lot to fulfil before the D-day arrived. After being defeated by Karasuno, the teams sans Oikawa knew they had so much more to improve on. From practising with their new first-year team to boosting their already gained skills as well as coming up with new strategies. Although, the strategy part was almost usually left to the Captain, Oikawa Tooru - the infamous smug ace setter of Seijoh.

If Kindaichi had to summarise the new team, his team in a few words, it would probably be  _wholly._ Whereby despite the great individual players in the team, the team was well harnessed together through their very much capable Captain.

Today, like every other day meant that he too had to practice with the regular members, as he was able to become a member of the infamous Seijoh (with his close friend, Kunimi) as a respective middle blocker. In all honesty, he was surprised that despite his height he was able to become a regular so quickly in his first year. He knew he was good, after all, he did come from the infamous Junior High volleyball team, Kitagawa Daichi and was a regular member of the team then. But, Seijoh was huge not only were there so many first years that joined the team like himself - there was a lot of upper-class seniors as well.

In a way, he was glad he was placed as a regular member. It now meant that he didn't need the King's sets to become a respected member of the well known Aoba Jousai. He was good without him and can finally incline himself to a "proper" team.

A team, an actual team where everyone was part of - no one feeling out of the loop created by the Captain. Thanks to his abilities they were not only able to fulfil their parts as a member but also as what the rest of the extra's depicted as Knights that was able to, as their official banner wrote:  _'Rule the court!_ _'_

_This was Aoba Jousai._

_This was his team now_. And yet for some odd reason, a part of him was still unable to let go of the old team in Kitagawa Daichi.  _Unable to let go of him (to be exact.)_

_His eternal rival, his enemy._

Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

"Kindachi."

It was a single word, or in this case, a name - his name uttered in a slight mockery beneath that straight tone. Knowing who it was, Kindaichi continues to wash his face, being aware that if he looked ahead at the mirror facing him he'd lose it.

The King of court steps forward, into the washroom and watches Kinadaichi from there.

Kindaichi closes his eyes, allowing the coolness of the water soften his pinched expression and somehow make him feel tranquil in this sea of overbearing emotions that was crossing his heart. He then focused his gaze on the corner of the tap where the drips of the water were trickling downwards into the squared sink. Having a gut feeling as to why the 'oh so great king' came down to visit him right after their match, which they lost, he clenches his fist.

Really, Kageyama was such a simpleton at times, most time - always so easy to figure out.

It's always been like this. 

The way he easily irked people surrounding him, especially those within range. Kindaichi sort of felt hopeless, he didn't want to hear anything from the idiot and yet he knew that the dispute between the two would somehow have to dissolve. 

Even though there was no way their discord would go, not now at least.

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't want it to end for he believed if he was the lowly knight that always concerned about others, this overbearing King of Court would dismiss it just as easily.  

* * *

_"Kindaichi, calm down already. You're not the only one here feeling frustrated...we all are. Alright." Kunimi stated clearly, fed up from his aggravating energy that was swarming the members._

_It was one thing to keep going on about Kageyama, but the way he was saying all this stuff as if he was the only one being affected him by - the most, was irritating._

_"He's right, now hurry up and get ready for the next practice match. We're already behind the schedule." The coach sighed and shook his head in dismay, there was no way this team would evolve as he would have hoped if he didn't step forward and deal with the problem that was arising; almost too impulsive._

_Kindaichi kept quiet until he shot back up, determined this time. He couldn't stand him, or anyone as a matter fact, anymore. He had to keep going until everyone understood him clearly. It wasn't like he wanted this to happen, although a part of him couldn't take all this any longer. Unlike the others, he was the one that was directly hitting off the Kings accurate demanding sets which would always end up bouncing back to their side._

_"Still! Even still...he's clearly impeding the team. We could've won the match if he wasn't so persistent in doing whatever he pleases."_

_Besides if the pesky setter was going to do whatever he wanted to the team, then there was no problem with him doing the same. The only difference being, he was doing it for the sake of the team unlike the King of Court._

_"To be frank, we're better off without him."_

* * *

The dripping of the water from the barely closed tap,  the tense air hovering over the two was thickening as the time ticked by. 

_Drip, drop, drop._

The two waiting for one or the other to break the thick wall of silence lingering above them. Until the setter gulps, ready to speak his mind and to somewhat end their burdening problem. Just before he was about to convey his thoughts he felt his words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of mind.

"Don't apologise, because I won't apologise either."

"Yeah?"

"As far as I'm concerned you're still the oppressive King.  Always so irritating, and there's no one want to crush more than you."

"Yeah."

"So don't you dare apologise." 

He didn't know why he was ranting away to him when from the look of it, he just didn't seem to care, replying back so nonchalantly. It wasn't fair and so _embarrassing._ This all seemed as if he was the only one that couldn't and  _didn't_ move on from then when it probably was true to some extent. 

"Yeah, I won't."

"I'm not going to reconcile with you. And it wasn't like we were friends in the first place."

He nods his head and continues to listen seeing as how Kindiachi seemed so distressed. What he was saying was true, and from the look of it, he contemplated whether or not Kindiachi was still bothered about the Kitagawa Daichi days?

"And the next time...for certain, we'll win without a doubt." He huffs glaring down frustrated at himself.

"Kindaichi." He spoke aloud, this time in a lax manner. Understanding that he owed Kindaichi at least this much, after all - Kindaichi was the one that was with him the most during his worst. Those days where he only seemed to care about the principles of the port he devoted his life too.

Kindiachi shot back up, glancing at the same intense eyes in front of him.

"The next we compete, we will win again. So, we won't go easy on you and the rest. And just like you today we will strive together as members of Karasuno."

Hearing him speak like a team member, Kindiachi stares back at the ground, and lowers his chin to his chest, feeling gutted. For he realised that the person in front of him was different, so different from the past that stayed cleared in his mind.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kunimi asks appearing out of the thin blue.

"He said...we. That Kageyama who always used to say I like he was the only one playing."

Kunimi glances back to Kageyama at the front of the washroom, playing around with a bright orange head teammate and back to his close friend whose sagging posture was starting to look pitiful.

"Damn, this is so bitter." He mumbles beneath his breath feeling a sour taste in his mouth.

Kunimi nods his head before smacking Kindaichi's back, trying to get the lean middle blocker back to his formal loud annoying self.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Let's go. Everyone else is waiting."

He grumbles, scratching the back of his head. Proceeding ahead, he stops in his track and sees Kageyama messing around with a shorter teammate.

"Oi, Kageyama! Took you long enough," He states, acknowledging that times have changed and with that, he left the washroom with the waiting Kunimi at the front.

"What was that about Kageyama?" Hinata asks a little confused why the turnip head wasn't looking angry any longer.

* * *

At the end of the day, the only thing that mattered was that they  _now_ acknowledged each other, their past, the future of what could have been and in a sense accepted that the two were finally moving on at their own pace. 

At their own directions, two seemingly ordinary paths of life.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took forever to write up. This was for the kinkunikage week 2017, that was taking place around August time but I'm months late.
> 
> Please follow my new account dedicated fics, at **xtsukkiworks on tumblr**


End file.
